Over a Barrel
Over a Barrel is the sixteenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on January 20, 2015. Summary The episode opens with the liars at The Brew. Spencer fills them in on the bloody knife that she and Caleb found in the woods and destroyed. The girls are convinced that Holbrook planted the knife. Hanna reveals that she bailed on her college visit and went to see Holbrook’s dad but Holbrook hadn't been there in weeks, meaning he could still be around and have planted that knife. The girls think that if Alison’s 'A' and Holbrook's on her side, he could easily pin the murder on them. Spencer notices that Emily has an envelope addressed to Paige and offers to mail it for her if Emily is having a hard time letting go. But Emily tells her that she is not holding on and that she is just mailing the things she found belonging to Paige. She tells them that she isn't going to visit Paige during spring break as Paige wanted some space. As Hanna and Spencer leave, Aria goes to get a refill of her coffee. She tells Emily that she didn't sleep last night as she was tensed about the letter. Emily assures her that she was at The Brew the whole night and Holbrook didn't show, meaning he didn’t plant that bookmark threat. Aria tells her that she has to get into another college before Ezra finds out how she got into Talmadge. Emily rings Aria up at the cash register. The receipt begins printing out but doesn't stop and the computer also doesn't respond. When the receipt finally stops printing, they realize that it has printed out the entire letter that Aria wrote to Jackie. At the bottom of the letter, is a note from 'A': "This kind of lie will stay on your permanent record.” Hanna heads home and is surprised to see Ted in the kitchen with her mom. Ted just got back from Peru. Hanna asks Ashley whether she heard her come home last night and Ted tells that he tried to call the night before but Ashley didn’t answer his call either, to which, Ashley lies that she was asleep. Ashley asks Ted to set up the breakfast on the patio and once he leaves, Ashley asks Hanna about why she bailed on the college visit. Hanna makes up an excuse that she had a migraine. Hanna asks her mother whether she is trying to avoid her as Ashley was not at home when Hanna woke up but Ashley tells her that she just went out to get syrup. Hanna tries to confront Ashley about her hooking up with Jason but Ashley refuses to talk about it. At The Brew, Emily's new coworker Talia tries to offer Emily some advice on how to make coffee but Emily tells her that she can manage it by herself. Ezra notices the tension between the two and offers to talk to Talia, but Emily declines. Aria tries to talk to Ezra, but he gets a phone call from his contractor. Ezra gets back after finishing the phone call and tells Aria that his friend from Vassar really liked her. He offers to Aria that he’ll ask him to speak on her behalf to the admissions board at Vassar and Aria accepts, as she is desperate to get into any college. At Spencer’s house, Toby is trying to get Spencer to open her college acceptance letters but Spencer is less than enthusiastic about the acceptances. Toby thinks Spencer is upset because he walked out on her last night after their argument, but Spencer tells him that she is upset because she doesn’t want to go these colleges. She wants to go to an Ivy League college and only applied to these colleges to get away from Alison. Spencer is angry as she thinks that Alison is behind bars and yet she decides where Spencer goes to college. Toby tries to assure her that Alison is in jail and cannot harm her but Spencer reminds him that she was able to plant that knife in Mona’s backyard from jail. Toby is not sure that Alison was the one who planted the knife but Spencer is convinced that Alison had someone on the outside help her plant it. The Hastings’ new tenant Jonny arrives to pay his rent and Toby leaves for work. Johnny notices Toby’s Rosewood police bag and is surprised that he is a cop. At The Brew, Aria gets a text message: “Stop looking for me. I am tired of hiding. Grille at noon – H.” She thinks the text is from Holbrook and tells Emily that she is going to meet him at the Rosewood Grille. Emily warns her that it is a bad idea. But, Aria is determined to meet Holbrook as she thinks he is the one threatening her about the letter and assures Emily that she’ll be fine. Aria thinks that if he is tired of doing Alison’s dirty work, she might not have to tell Ezra about the letter as he won’t reveal it to Ezra either. Meanwhile, at Spencer’s house, Spencer asks Jonny if he is transferring to Hollis, now that he is in Rosewood but Jonny tell her that he hasn’t decided anything about college yet. Spencer wants to know about his trip to Italy as she has always wanted to go there. He offers to tell her about all about his trip in exchange for an egg for the paint he is making. She is getting him an egg, when she is shocked to receive a text. It is an alert containing GPS coordinates from Mona! Spencer and Hanna rush to Caleb’s to figure out the text message. He informs them that the coordinates are from where the laptop was accessed and came from a security company that sent it out when someone got through the encryption in the laptop. He tells them that Mona setup the alerts such that the four of them would get the text. He tells them that the coordinates are for a storage facility out of town. He logs into the security company’s website and informs Spencer and Hanna that the laptop is still there. Caleb tells them that it seems as if she deliberately made it easy for Caleb to log into the security company’s website so that they could track down the laptop without whoever took it knowing. They think Holbrook is hiding there with the laptop and since Holbrook will be at the Grille meeting Aria, they can snoop around the storage unit without him knowing. Hanna gets a call from Ted asking her to meet him and leaves. Meanwhile, Aria is outside the Grille, waiting for Holbrook when she runs into Jason DiLaurentis. He invites her to have lunch with him since he was supposed to meet Ashley but she cancelled and he would like to talk to someone about everything that has happened with Alison. At The Brew, Emily and Talia are again at odds as Talia wants to make some changes around, which annoys Emily. Talia suggests that they should get new uniforms, something “neater”, pointing to the hole in Emily’s T-shirt, which annoys Emily even more. Spencer and Caleb head to the storage facility and find the unit they are looking for, 1017, but the lock is unbreakable. They run into a teacher, Mrs. Horowitz there. Caleb excuses himself, saying that he has to go to the bathroom. Spencer makes up a story that Caleb is shifting into a new apartment and they are here to pick up some things for him. Spencer asks Mrs. Horowitz about the unit who tells Spencer that the 1017 storage unit stinks sometimes. When Spencer asks her about the renter, she tells her that she saw a blond girl rush by a few weeks ago but couldn’t see her face. After the teacher leaves, Caleb returns with a shim he made out of the soda can the teacher dumped. They plan to break into the teacher’s unit and crawl through the air ducts into the 1017 unit. Meanwhile, Jason fills Aria in on Alison’s case. When Aria asks him if their father believes Alison is innocent, he tells her that their father will do anything to protect her, even lie on the witness stand, even if he knew what Alison was capable of. He says that Alison can talk people into anything. Jason reveals that the police have a theory: they think that Alison had help in getting rid of Mona’s body. Aria explains that since Alison passed the lie detector test, she must have had help from the inside, who they think is Holbrook. Aria gets another text, seemingly from Holbrook, telling her to meet at Maple and Prescott, in front of a flower shop. Hanna gets off the phone with Caleb, who is crawling through the air ducts along with Spencer, and goes to meet Ted. Ted reveals to her that he wants her permission to marry to Ashley and plans to propose to that night at dinner. He wants him, Ashley and Hanna to be a family. Hanna tells him that she's in. After Ted leaves, she drops her mom a voicemail to call her back. Aria calls Emily and informs her about the location change. Aria thinks Holbrook must have seen her talk to Jason and wants to meet her alone. Emily believes that if Holbrook is going against Alison, he wouldn’t want the news getting back to Alison and gets off the phone. Talia asks Emily if the shirt she’s wearing is a gift from her ex since she is so defensive about it. Emily tries to dismiss it but Talia tells her it can be hard to move on from someone you love. Spencer and Caleb break into the storage unit by and find Mona’s laptop lying right out in the open. Then there are bags of bloody clothes laid out in plastic evidence bags. They realize that Holbrook must have stashed everything so that he can build a case against one of them. Caleb thinks there is someone there with them, but it’s only a empty hazmat suit. They then find a huge barrel and think that Mona’s body is in it. Spencer notices the chemicals stored there: antacid tablets and denatured alcohol. Spencer informs Caleb that they can be used to preserve a specimen as well as dissolve it. They are about to open the barrel when the lights go out. Aria is waiting outside the flower shop for Holbrook, when the florist hands her a bouquet. She tells Aria that a guy called and told her to give the flowers to Aria who’d hand deliver them to 34, Turning Leaf Lane. Meanwhile, in Emily’s room, she stitches up the hole in her T-shirt and puts in the envelope she is going to mail to Paige. Hanna rushes home and demands to know why her mother slept with Jason but Ashley tells her it’s none of her business. Hanna tells her mother that Jason is Alison’s brother after all to which Ashley replies that she is not comfortable with what happened either. Hanna is upset that her mother is cheating on Ted. She thinks that Ted is a great guy and doesn’t want her mom to ruin their relationship. Spencer and Caleb are at Caleb’s apartment. Spencer is panicking because she is afraid that they left their DNA in the unit. They didn’t open the barrel because they thought it was a trap. Caleb wipes the security footage of the storage facility to make sure there is no evidence of them being there, but there is no sign of a blonde or Holbrook in the security footage either. They try to think of a way to tie Holbrook to the storage facility without endangering themselves. They decide to break into the storage facility’s files and find out whose name the lease is in. Aria shows up at Hanna’s house with the flowers and says that she was supposed to deliver them to Ashley. Hanna and Aria rush upstairs and Aria reads the card, apparently from Jason: "Last night took me by surprise. Glad I stayed for dessert. -Jason." Aria is confused about what this means and Hanna tries to avoid telling her about Ashley and Jason. She tells Aria that this is just Alison messing with her. She confesses that she visited Alison in jail and that is why she is harassing her. This angers Aria as they had all promised to not see her. Hanna defends herself by saying that she thought Alison was trying to frame Caleb. Spencer and Toby are playing Scrabble. Toby is concerned about the distance once Spencer leaves for college and doesn’t want to hold her back. Spencer says that Toby should come with her. She gets up to close the window and her phone goes off. Toby sees a text message from Caleb saying, “Found something. Call me.” Spencer won’t tell Toby what she and Caleb are up to and so he orders her to stop digging into things that can get them all in trouble. At Hanna’s house, after dinner, Ted gets down on one knee and proposes to Ashley but she panics and rushes out of the room. As Hanna walks Ted to the door, she reassures him that everything is okay and her mom had a stressful week and just needs some time to process. After Ted leaves, Ashley cries to Hanna that Ted is a great guy and deserves to know the truth. Emily stops by The Brew to pick up her paycheck. Talia compliments her, telling her that she is looking good. Talia then comments to Emily that Ezra has “cute buns” making Emily uncomfortable. Jonny shows up at Spencer’ house for the egg that she promised him. He tells her that he has been reading about all of the murders in Rosewood. He deduces that Spencer is trying to get away from Alison after seeing her acceptance letters. Spencer tells him that after everything that’s happened, she is unable to think about something as simple as college. Jonny reveals to her that he dropped out of college after a semester and traveled to Europe instead. Spencer is amazed by his travels and asks him to tell her more about it and ignores a text from Caleb telling her to call him. Caleb heads over to Hanna’s house. He reveals that he was looking into the storage units and it took longer than he thought. He informs her that the storage unit is rented in her name and there is a good chance that Mona’s body is hidden inside of it. The episode ends with someone in a black hoodie signing in to the Rosewood Police computer system with Holbrook’s name and password. Notes *Mona's laptop was set to alert the Liars if it were turned on. After an alert is sent out, Spencer and Caleb track the laptop to a storage unit. *Jason tells Aria that the police are theorizing that Alison had help in getting rid of Mona’s body. *Ted proposes to Ashley, but she tells him she'll have to think about it. *Caleb discovers that 'A' rented the storage unit in Hanna's name, and there's a good chance Mona’s body is hidden in a barrel inside the unit. Title and Background *Bryan Holdman tweeted the episode title on August 20, 2014. *Over a barrel refers to being in a situation in which someone has no choice about what to do. It also means to have someone totally at your mercy. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson *Miranda Rae Mayo as Talia Sandoval *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond **Cathy Ladman as May Horowitz Trivia *The table read was on August 11, 2014. *Filming began August 13, 2014, and wrapped August 20, 2014. *The episode was watched live by 1.72 million viewers. Featured Music *"Land of the Innocent" by Feathers - (At The Brew the girls discuss the knife Spencer & Caleb found and Holbrook’s possible involvemen). *"Good Mistake" by Mr. Little Jeans - (Ezra comments on the friction between Emily & Talia; Aria tries to talk to Ezra when he gets a call from his contractor). *"Jacket Inside" by Fort Jams - (Aria shows Emily a text message from 'H'). *"Rock the Ride" by The Asteroids Galaxy Tour - (Emily & Talia discuss placing of The Brews cleaning supplies placement when Talia suggests to Emily that the Brew get uniforms for the staff). *"It Should've Been You" by Maggie Chapman - (Talia asks Emily if her t-shirt belonged to her ex, then suggests she needs to try wearing something new). *"Cured of Youth" by Tennis - (Ezra looks through receipts at The Brew when Emily comes in to get her paycheck; Talia comments on Emily clothes then on Ezra's "cute buns"). Gallery BTS & Promotional 1736955_1468916040032564_1173966817_n.jpg Bu7yr0SIMAAuVRB.jpg large.jpg Bu7yr1aIUAAmJsN.jpg large.jpg 10584677_915540348462672_814639864_n.jpg 10608027_339932412835340_1425474116_n.jpg 10623933_687169068034882_829382436_n.jpg BvgTNr0IUAE6ap8.jpg BvhQ7vRIMAAHPLp.jpg BvhSRxoCMAAr0zR.jpg BTS 5x16-01.jpg BTS 5x16-02.jpg 5x16-01.jpg 5x16-02.jpg 5x16-03.jpg 5x16-04.jpg 5x16-05.jpg 5x16-06.jpg 5x16-07.jpg Screencaps Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_174.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_175.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_176.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_177.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_178.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_179.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_180.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_181.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_182.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_183.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_184.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_185.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_186.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_187.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_188.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_189.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_190.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_191.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_192.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_193.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_194.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_195.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_196.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_197.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_198.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_199.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_200.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_201.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_202.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_203.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_204.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_205.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_206.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_207.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_208.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_209.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_210.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_211.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_212.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_213.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_214.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_215.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_216.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_217.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_218.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_219.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_220.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_221.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_222.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_223.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_224.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_225.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_226.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_227.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_228.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_229.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_230.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_231.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_232.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_233.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_234.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_235.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_236.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_237.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_238.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_239.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_240.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_241.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_242.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_243.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_244.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_245.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_246.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_247.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_248.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_249.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_250.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_251.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_252.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_253.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_254.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_255.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_256.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_257.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_258.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_259.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_260.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_261.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_262.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_263.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_264.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_265.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_266.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_267.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_268.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_269.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_270.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_271.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_272.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E16_273.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5B